Life Is Grand! Chap. 2
by Astera
Summary: Second chapter to the story. Happy happy joy joy... For those who don't know, this is probably my last series.. Why? Jerks have followed me here. Friends who I thought were friends aren't... But enjoy the story. I put a lot of work into this one to make i


Chapter 2:  
Life is Grand!  
  
He dashed down the hallway at top speed, clutching the crossbow tightly to his chest. Inching around the corner, his eyes scanned the dark area. Good. At least the coast was clear, for now. The fourteen year old focused intensely ahead on the shadows, his blue eyes narrowing into slits.   
It's now or never, he thought to himself.  
Bracing himself, he ran ahead towards a ladder fifty yards away. He immediately started to ascend the steel ladder, his crossbow automatically tucking itself into his back pack. He glanced down, and grinned at seeing it was still clear. Perfect! If he could get to the top, then he could ambush the next climber…  
He looked up, spying a dark figure at the top. The thickly built man aimed a Rocket Launcher down the small shaft, straight at him.  
"Kusooo…" he moaned, letting go of the ladder, even though he was a good thirty feet up, hoping to hit bottom before the rocket hit him. As he fell, he could see the expressionless face of the dark man above him.. The eyes drilling into his very soul, until the very end…  
The explosion engulfed the entire shaft and him, and the world turned a hazy red, until it dripped blood.  
And then everything went black.  
  
"Mwahaha! I win again!" Saoto declared, leaning back in the couch with his arms behind his head.  
"That wasn't fair! You cheated!" Jason growled, throwing his controller to the floor.  
Katty whined: "I was waiting forever at the top of the shaft! I had a crowbar!"  
"Then how come you didn't come after me?"  
"You didn't turn your back until you went after Jason! And then you killed him!"  
"You have gotta be cheating.. I've kicked your butt every other time!"  
"He can find out codes for the game!"  
"Uhh… I don't have codes.."  
"Yes you do!"  
"Doesn't matter.." Jason grunted, standing up. "I can still whoop dad's rear."  
Katty grinned, and stretched her arms. Her grin turned into an instant frown seeing the scowl on her twin's face. For the past week or so, he had been grouchy and was always picking fights with Saoto or her. Sure, maybe the blonde haired twenty-three year old wasn't exactly the smartest, or the most graceful human, but there was no reason for it! Even at the slightest thing that went wrong he'd go into a fit. And now, it was happening. The wrinkling of his brow, the little snarl on his lips. She sighed, awaiting for the screaming or growling.  
The brown and reddish brown haired boy stormed into the main room, or the living room, feeling the anger surge through him. He flung the jacket he was wearing across the room, watching it flutter carelessly to the carpet. The rage was intense, but it wasn't his fault. He was bored to death. It was frustrating, and made him annoyed. Already he was feeling the effect of being fed up.  
The kitchen door flung open and banged loudly against the wall. The boy stormed in, his hair dancing at the base of his chin.  
"MOOOOOOMMM!!!"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm-"  
"Honey, try this." Missie said, twirling around. Before Jason could answer, he had a spoon shoved into his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise then narrowed a little and swallowed whatever it was. "What do you think?"  
"It's great, mom! But-"  
"Really? I'm trying out something new and I'm hoping your father will like it."  
"He will mom. He loves you and everything about you, but-"  
"Yes, I know that sweetie," she said, stirring the spoon in the pot.  
"MOM!! Aren't you listening!?"  
"Yes dear, I am."  
"I'm bored! There's nothing to do around here!" he cried, throwing his arms into the air while plopping into a chair. "All my work is done. The ship is running perfect, as usual. Dad is gone. Saoto is.. Saoto. Katty isn't any fun anymore."  
"Uh huh.."  
"Are you listening to me!?"  
She nodded.  
"Where's dad?"  
"Busy."  
He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face. Jason swiped from of the hair from his face, leaning back, then asked: "Doing what?"  
Missie sighed and set down the spoon. Korso had been staying somewhat away from everyone ever since he came home last time from getting supplies. What could have possibly happened within those two hours? Honestly, she had no idea. Yet there was never telling what could go on in this vast never ending blackness.  
"You can help yourself. Tell your sister and Saoto dinner's done."  
He nodded and the women left the kitchen.   
Walking towards the room where Joseph normally stayed, the worried wife thought over the possibilities of her husband's odd silence. He was rarely ever silent like this, she knew. Being the woman that she was, she was determined to find out. Even if she had to force it out of him, she'd know.  
~~~~  
  
He was jerked violently from a dreamless sleep from the tapping of boots on the floor outside his door. Preed had tried to grasp the blackness that was his only relief from reality's tortures, but it was no use. He lifted his head with a quiet moan, blinking away the sleep from his eyes.   
Reality bites, he thought harshly, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness and dim light from the cracks of the door. It was the same damn room he had been living in for the past.. What was it? Five, six years? He wasn't sure, but it had been too long. It was so unfair that he didn't get the Captain's room. It was just left empty. What a waste of space, but he had thought twice of arguing with Stith. Now that was suicide and death wasn't on his list for a long time.  
The Akrennian scrambled from his bed, pulling up his trousers with a loud grunt. He may have been thin, but his trousers were too damn tight! But he wasn't exactly concerned about that right now. He just wanted to yell at whoever was out there to get to bed for whoever their God's sake were! It was probably Gune. The nut was normally up around..   
"Three in the god damn morning and he's up walking about!" he sneered under his breath, throwing open the door. Already Preed was lacking sleep ever since he saw Korso. He wasn't insane or seeing things, as Stith had proudly pointed out. He saw Korso! K. O. R. S. O. KORSO! He had spent a few years with that human and it was hard to notice the smell or looks of his former Captain, maybe even best friend.   
His long slender fingers drummed on the side of the door as he waited for the midmorning walker to return. It wouldn't take too long, and he yawned at the thought of having to wait for at least another hour. He could be in sleep land by now, but being who he was, he wanted to confront whoever was taking their stroll when he was able to finally get sleep.  
The tapping of boots on the floor returned, and Junnea rounded the corner. Preed stared at her figure, which was really the first time he had seen. Yes, he had been in her room from time to time when she was sitting with baggy clothes on, but this was the actual first time he saw her without her robe on, which she wore practically all the time. She was wearing a muscle shirt similar to his, but it was more white and stopped just below her bust. Her hips were swinging side to side in tight blue pants that humans called jeans.   
He shook his head, snapping from the trance he was in. He could feel his cheeks flushing with warmth, and the Cyborg approached him, stopping.  
"Did I wake you, Mr. Preed?"  
"What have I told you about calling me that?" he scowled.  
"When you stop calling me dearest, precious, and whatever, I'll consider stopping."  
Another scowl but Preed murmured: "Yes, my dear, you did wake me."  
She did an odd little bow.  
"I am so very sorry. I was restless and listening to music." She tapped her left ear and he could see something rather small hidden inside.   
"Human invention?"  
"Of course. If you trade with the right guys, you can get what you want."  
He raised an eyebrow and leaned back, arms crossed across his chest.   
"How come you aren't asleep?"  
Junnea laughed quietly, shaking her head. She looked straight at him, as if not believing, and said: "Cyborgs don't need to sleep. In fact, we don't even have to eat. I suppose that's why I have such a slim figure. But I will leave you to sleep and imagine seeing prostitutes and ghosts." She laughed and continued her way, her hips swaying with each step as if she was dancing.   
Growling, he stormed off to the bridge. Sometimes she annoyed the hell out of him. Yes, Preed knew he cared deeply for her, but he highly doubted she had any feelings for him. Hookers. HA! He'd never stoop so low to go out with one of those. He was never desperate.   
With a sigh, he entered the bridge, awaiting the screams or taunts of the Mantrin he hated so dearly.  
Stith was, of course, sitting in the Captain's chair. She stared out, watching the Wake Angels ahead of the ship without noticing, or so he thought, him entering. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, as if she was remembering something from her past. No one had good pasts, that was for sure. Well, Gune.. No one knew anything about that loon. Junnea was still a secret. Some of her past he had figured out on his own. She had met Korso when she was younger, and that she was also horribly abused.  
He, on the other hand, had lost his mother at birth. Stith had lost both her parents. Gune, no one knew. Life surely did suck at times. What could he do?   
The female Mantrin turned her head, scowling.  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice cracking just slightly. She had been crying. He'd never say that he knew she was.  
Preed shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak, but Stith interrupted him.  
"Junnea woke you up, didn't she? She came in here and we talked for a while." She looked away and continued. "She was telling me how you told her about my past." A scowl emerged. "And remind me to kill you for telling her that."  
He sighed in frustration. Go figure.   
"I'll stop calling you dearest if you say you'll stop killing me."  
A long pause of silence went through the ship, before a muttered 'Not in your life' came from where Captain Stith the Mantrin sat. He gave it a shot. And he crashed. And he burned. Oh well. Not everyone wins the battle, yet he was still fighting in the war.  
"Well, goodnight precious."  
"PPPRRREEEEEEEDDD!!!!"  
The Akrennian took off running from the bridge, not wanting to see how ticked a Mantrin female really can get. He wasn't ready to die yet. No sir, he wasn't.  
The female Cyborg just happened to be passing by, swinging and dancing when a 6'4" lizard like alien plowed right into her. Her boots skidded slightly on the slick surface of the floor but the grips prevented from her toppling over. With a grunt, she glared at him, receiving the same nasty glare.  
"What in hell is wrong with you, trying to knock me over like that?" Junnea growled, the words rolling gracefully off of her tongue.  
"I didn't want Miss Captain Long Legs to see how many shots it could take to decapitate me."  
She raised an eyebrow and asked chuckling: "What did you say this time?"  
"Oh.. Nothing." He then added quickly when she stared at him with those cold blue eyes: "I swear! I did nothing of any sort and she just blew up! Don't you believe me, dearest Junnea?"  
"Huh.. I do wonder now why she screeched your name."  
Preed groaned quietly at the sarcasm in her voice. One thing that he did not like was when she used her sarcastic voice. If he tried to out talk her, she would bounce back like a ball with a thwacking come back. His instincts told him to leave while he could.  
"Well.. I am quite tired Juu," the male said quickly. "I shall see you when my sleeping time is gone."  
She stared at him. "Juu?"  
"Yes. You don't want precious or dearest or any of those names, so I shall call you Juu. Or maybe Juu-chan perhaps?" He licked his lips, showing he was serious.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WENT THROUGH MY BOOKS AND NOTES, DIDN'T YOU!?"  
Preed took off running. In less then an hour he had pissed off one of the top Bounty Hunter's in the universe and a dangerous female Mantrin. Oh did he love life. Preed Haleem Tennivich was already a wanted male by two pissed off females, and he was enjoying every second of it.  



End file.
